JUST SAY I DO
by Yamito
Summary: Sasuke akan memberi kejutan untuk naruto? sila baca untuk mengetahui nya. SasuFemNaru.. bukan naruko


JUST SAY I DO

Terinspirasi setelah menonton video di Youtube dan Bruno Mars.

Happy reading !

Pairing : SasuFemNaru

Rated : T

Warning : GS, OOC, typo disetiap sudut

Disclaimer : naruto milik sasuke-teme

Ini adalah tulisan semata-mata. I don't take any material profit from it. Jika ada persamaan dengan fict lain mungkin disebabkan saya terlalu banyak membaca fict milik orang lain.

.

.

.

My first fict

Terlihat seorang gadis cantik turun bas dengan berhati-hati. Wanita yang memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna orange, dan rambut blonde panjangnya yang berkibar perlahan kerana ditiup angin lembut.

Terlihat sibuk dengan _handphone_ miliknya . " Sasuke, kau berada dimana? Aku sudah berada diluar _Konoha Land_." Sambil mendengar pihak lawan berbicara, sambil mengangguk singkat kepala tanda faham.

Sasuke pov

Perkenalkan aku namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang penyanyi terkenal. Dan sekarang mempunyai misi yang penting. Penting? Tentulah penting kerana hari ini aku akan melamar si dobe itu aka Naruto, teman wanitaku yang sangat cerewet.

"Guys! Mari sini! Si dobe sudah sampai didepan _Konoha land_ " seruku kepada teman-temanku disini. Ya! Merekalah yang akan membantuku untuk menjayakan misi pada hari ini.

"Yosh! Naru-chan telah tiba" jerit kiba bersama Lee.

"Mari kita lakukan dengan baik" kata Hinata dan juga tenten bersamaan.

"Kyaaaa..! akhirnya tiba juga ya hari yang istimewa ini" Sakura dan Ino berpelukan sambil melompat.

"mendokusei" yang ini tidak lain adalah si Shikamaru sambil menguap hanya mengosokkan kepalanya saja.

Para Akatsuki juga hanya menganggukan kepala. Kecuali Hidan yang berdoa pada jashin sama agar kejutan yang bakal dibuat ini akan berjalan dengan lancar.

(bayangkan semua chara didalam naruto juga berkumpul disini)

Kami semua berkumpul dan saling membahagi semangat agar tiada kesilapan yang akan berlaku nanti.

Selepas kami berpecah untuk melakukan tugas kami masing-masing dengan pantas.

End sasuke pov

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan perlahan sambil memerhatikan _Konoha land._

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengingati semua kenangan yang berlaku antara mereka berdua disini.

Naruto terus berjalan sehingga lagi beberapa langkah akan tiba di satu pentas utama _Konoha Land_. Tiba-tiba _music_ kuat kedengaran dan Naruto menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Terlihat Sasuke berada tepat diatas pentas sambil memegang _microphone dan anggota akatsuki yang bersedia memainkan alat music berada di belakang Sasuke._ Dan mulai menyanyi mengikut rentak music .

 _It's beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Mereka para gadis yang berada dibawah pentas sejak awal mula menari mengikuti rentak lagu.

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

Kiba dan Gaara keluar berdiri di kanan dan kiri para gadis dan mulai menyamai langkah tarian mereka.

 _Well I know this little chapelon the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_

 _No one will know oh oh oh,_

 _Oh, come on, girl._

 _Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash wecan blow oh oh oh, shot of patron,_

 _And its on, girl._

Sasuke menyanyi sambil tersenyum dan mengenyitkan sebelah mata untuk menarik perhatian Naruto. Wajah Naruto berubah merah setelah melihat perlakuan Sasuke.

Don't say no, no, no-no;

Just say yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;

And we'll go, go, go-go;

If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Para penari silih berganti kini dipenuhi oleh para penari lelaki(watak lelaki naruto dkk).

 _Cause_ _It's a beautiful night,_

 _We're looking for something dumb to do._

 _Hey baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _Is it the look in your eyes,_

 _Or is it this dancing juice?_

 _Who cares baby,_

 _I think I wanna marry you._

 _I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,_

 _So what you wanna do?_

 _Let's just run girl._

Naruto masih fokus memerhatikan mereka. "Sasuke juga boleh jadi seromantik ini ya" naruto bergumam.

 _If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._

 _No, I won't blame you,_

 _It was fun, girl._

Naruto menutup mulut menggunakan kedua belah tangan. Air mata perlahan turun mengalir di pipi tembam itu. Sungguh permandangan yang amat jarang terjadi.

 _Just say I doooo-ooo huuu,_

 _Tell me right now baby,_

 _Tell me right now baby, baby._

 _(Bruno mars – marry you)_

Sasuke turun dari pentas dan berjalan kearah Naruto sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam saku seluar. Berlutut, Sasuke menghulurkan kan cincin didepan Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Reaksi Naruto masih sama. Dengan wajah penuh air mata, Naruto menganggukkan kepala dan menghulurkan tangan kanan kepada Sasuke yang sedia menunggu dan disarungkan cincin dijari manis milik Naruto.

Tepukan meriah terdengar disekeliling mereka selepas melihat Naruto menerima lamaran Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri dan terus memeluk Naruto. Dan tentu dengan ucapan selamat dari kawan-kawan mereka .

"Terima kasih dobe kerana sudi menerima lamaranku."

"justeru akulah yang harus bersyukur teme!"

"Tadaima sasuke-teme"

"Hn.. okaeri dobe." Sambil mencium kening Naruto lama."

.

.

.

Fin.

RnR

Don't give me any flame. Sebarang tunjuk ajar bakal saya terima.


End file.
